The Life of Gin Hatake
by midnightassassin790
Summary: Gin is Kakashi's daughter nobody has ever heard about...


~Quick info~

Name: Gin Hatake (silver)

Age: 13

Rank: chunin

Family: Mom; unknown (deceased) Dad; Kakashi (alive)

Friends: Shino

People that know she exists: Hokage, Iruka, Shino, Kakashi, Izumo, Kotetsu

Looks: tall-ish, deep blue eyes, when she's angry they turn into a shade of silver. Her hair is a shade of silver that falls past her shoulders to her lower back.

~Start~

Team 7 has been training in the training grounds as their sensei, Kakashi Hatake who had his nose buried in one of his icha icha paradise books. A unfamiliar silver haired girl around their age walked by. Her face kept emotionless. A leaf head protector gleamed from where she had tied it right around her neck like a choker. The glint of the shiny metal beamed over to the 3 genins who turned their heads toward the girl.

"Wha…. She's pretty!" exclaimed Naruto.

Sasuke, "hn," and looked away.

Sakura stared after the girl in jealousy. "Sasuke you don't like girls like that right?" she asked him.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" called Naruto pointing at the girl. "Who's that? She looks like about our age!"

Kakashi glanced up and blinked when he caught sight of the dark silver hair. "Yo Gin!" shouted Kakashi putting his book away and getting up. He glanced toward his students replying with a, "You guys are dismissed," and followed after the girl.

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stared after their sensei. "H-Huh? Why did Kakashi-sensei-" started Naruto but was cut off my Sasuke.

"Obviously he knows the girl," Sasuke said bluntly.

"Oh you're so right Sasuke-kun!" squealed Sakura staring at the raven haired Uchiha with hearts in her eyes.

Sasuke ignored her with a, "hn."

Naruto glared at his rival then turned to them both. "Let's follow them!"

"Gin!" shouted Kakashi running trying to catch up with the girl.

The girl turned around slowly to face the silver-haired jonin. Her hard eyes softened. "Kakashi," she greeted him.

A deep rumble came from his chest, which sounded very much like a chuckle. "Gin, who many times to I tell you that you can call me, 'Dad'?" he asked.

In a nearby tree/bush 3 voices gasped. "What? Kakashi-sensei has a daughter?" shouted Naruto in disbelief.

BAM!

Naruto clutched his head as pain surged through.

"Naruto shut up! They'll hear us!" hissed Sakura.

"Idiots," scoffed Sasuke.

"You 3 can come out now," said Kakashi and Gin in unison not even looking up to see the 3 spying genin.

Sheepishly Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke slowly came out of their hiding place. Gin crossed her arms looking at the 3 unimpressed. As did her father with the same expression.

.

.

.

.

.

"So….. Is she really your daughter Kakashi-sensei?" blurted Naruto breaking the silence.

Kakashi and Gin looked at each other and sighed and the same time. "Yes," nods Kakashi. Gin just shifted from one foot to another nodding.

"Okay….. So….." trailed off Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"How come we have never seen you before?" asked Sakura breaking the awkward silence.

"…" Gin looked up at Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed and answered for her, "Because she's already a chunin."

All 3 genins' eyes widened in amazement. "Wow really! How old are you?" asked Naruto.

Gin looked up at Kakashi again, who answered, "13, maybe a few months younger than you guys."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHA?"

~At the ramen stand~

"So… you like ramen?" asked Naruto watching Gin dig into her 2nd bowl.

She looked up at him with big blue eyes with a small nod. Naruto laughed and dug into his 3rd bowl. "I love ramen too!" he said happily.

She raised a brow at him and smiled. Sasuke watched her closely, sitting next to her.

Sakura noticed and fumed, turning to Kakashi. "Is she mute?" she asked pointing rudely at Gin.

"…. No," answered Gin quietly taking a sip of her glass of water.

The 2 boys watched her in a daze. _Her voice sounds so sweet and angelic… _She glanced up at them all. "… So what are your names?" she asked, once again picking up her chopsticks.

Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the Hokage one day!" he declared.

Sasuke sighed and Sakura groaned, shaking her head. Gin just smiled at the blond. "That's a nice goal Naruto Uzumaki. I know you will be a great Hokage. Keep training hard with Kakashi and discipline will get you there," she said wisely.

Everyone blinked at her words, but Naruto beamed. Gin them turned to the pink-haired girl. "I am Sakura," replied Sakura snottily.

Gin nodded. "Cherry blossoms. It suits you," she said kindly. Sakura was taken a back a little but smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha," mumbled Sasuke quietly.

Gin stared at him with an icy stare. "One of the last Uchiha. As I advised Naruto, training with Kakashi as well as disciplining yourself will get you far. But I'm not entirely sure that you must go to the path of revenge," she picked up her bowl and brought it to her lips to drink some of the soup.

Sasuke clenched his fists once she mentioned his path of revenge. "Oh yeah? Why not?" he shot at her.

She slowly put down her bowl and turned to face him. "At all of the sacrifices you had made, your loved ones, to the connections and those who care for you, to give them all up to kill your brother is that really necessary? Once you kill him….. Then what? Would you go back to those who you stomped out their hearts and their kindness to kill him and go back to try and find acceptance? And what if there was someone who loved your brother, a friend or lover. Would they come after you to kill you for destroying that bond?" she asked him.

Now everyone was silent. She dug into her pocket and placed some money on the table. She looked up to Kakashi, "I promised I'm going bug hunting with Shino tonight. I'll see you tomorrow morning." and with that she left them.

~At Shino's house~

Gin soundlessly walked up the steps and knocked on the door. She waited for a while and the door opened to reveal Shino. "Are you ready to go?" he asked.

Gin nodded, he closed the door and they both walked together soundless. They both might not have talked much but they both enjoyed each other's company. "Hey Shino!" called a loud boyish voice behind them.

Gin turned around and saw a boy with spiky brown hair with 2 red triangles on his cheeks, followed by a small dog. "Kiba," muttered Shino under his breath.

Gin gave a slight bow toward the boy in greeting. Kiba grinned and scratched the back of his head out of habit. "Hi, my name is Kiba!" the dog barked beside him. "And this is Akamaru," he introduced his friend.

Gin gave a small smile to the dog and held out her hand to pet him. Akamaru barked happily and jumped into her arms. She giggled and placed him inside her shirt so she could carry him without her arms. (Like the way Kiba holds him).

"What are you guys doing here," asked Shino turning back to his team-mate.

Kiba held up his hands, "I was walking Akamaru and I saw you heading into the forest with-"

"Gin," answered Gin her attention still on Akamaru.

Kiba grinned, "With Gin and I wanted to know what's going on. I didn't know you had friends Shino," he smirked.

"It seems that you don't have any either," shot back Shino.

Kiba growled at him then turned to Gin, "What are you guys doing out here?" he asked her.

Shino was about to demand that he leave, but Gin was quicker. "I was going to help Shino look for some bugs. Do you want to join?"

Kiba bobbed his head up and down quickly. "Yeah!"

Shino cursed his luck about Kiba ruining his night with Gin.

~FF~

"Thank you for letting me, Kiba and Akamaru come with you Shino," nodded Gin with a soft smile on her face. She held out the jar container that held the different specimens of bugs out to Shino. "Thank you Shino, I had fun," she said quietly.

Shino smiled and took the jar. "Your welcome. And thank you for coming Gin," he shot a quick glare at Kiba's direction.

Gin giggled, making Shino blush and look away. She took out Akamaru from her shirt who barked. She handed him to Kiba. "Thank you Kiba for coming with us. Akamaru too," she said.

"Your welcome. I had fun as well," said Kiba, scratching the back of his head with a grin. "Maybe we can go and walk Akamaru together sometime?" he asked. "I can show you the rest of the gang since Bug-eye here," he shot a look at Shino. "Didn't show you the others first."

Gin nodded. "Yes that would be nice….." she smiled. "Okay, I better get home before Kakashi has a cow," she waved and teleported out, leaving a trail of leaves.

She appeared in her room. She quickly got out her old clothes and put on her PJs, getting into bed and closing her eyes falling into deep slumber.

~Morning~

It was 9 o'clock and Kakashi peaked into his daughter's room. "Gin are you awake?" he called. There was no answer. He walked in and gazed inside. Music posters were all over her walls along with some insturments and music sheets scattered all over the floor. Kakashi chuckled when he saw that all of his ninja dogs were sprawled out on her bed in different places. Bull was at the foot of the bed, Urushi and Shiba were next to her head, while Bisuke laid right on her stomach, along with Akino, Uhei and Guruko were on her sides. Pakkun was the lucky one, being that she was the one hugging him.

"Gin wake up," whispered Kakashi into her ear.

No response. Though he did hear growling from Akino. All the dogs woke up and walked out of the room when Kakashi came back with a megaphone. "WAKE UP GIN HATAKE!" shouted the copy-cat ninja through the megaphone, the house shaking at his loud voice.

No response…

An animated sweat drop rolled down the back of his head. He shook her awake. "Hn?" Gin's eyes fluttered open to stare into Kakashi's eye. "Morning…." she mumbled slowly getting up.

Kakashi cleared his throat and walked away whistling. "Hey I want you to come train with my team today, is that okay?" he called from downstairs.

Gin didn't answer as she headed into the bathroom to get ready. Later she went through her closet, pulling out a red sweatshirt and black cargo pants that fell a little past her knees. She pulled up some fingerless fishnet gloves with red ninja shoes. She tied her head protector around her neck and headed downstairs.

~The training area~

"YOU'RE LATE!" shouted Naruto and Sakura in unison, pointing at their sensei.

Gin stepped our from behind her father. "A black cat crossed my path so I took the long way around," they both said at the same time.

"… wow she really is your daughter Kakashi-sensei," murmured Sakura, staring at the two.

Gin shrugged and just walked to a nearby tree pulling out a book. "….. Is that….. Not one of Kakashi-sensei's… pervy books right?" asked Naruto curiously.

Gin held up the front cover so that he could see. "Gintama," she replied going back to reading.

"Oh…"

Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Are we doing on any training today?" he asked excitedly.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, today we are going to meet up with Team Gai."

Naruto groaned, "Not Bushy Brows!" he shouted. Gin raised a brow at her father.

"MY ETERNAL RIVAL KAKASHI HATAKE!" a green blur shot out of the forest running at Kakashi.

Kakashi just ducked and the blur crashed into a tree right behind him. It was Gai-sensei. "KAKASHI HATAKE!" he shouted.

Gin raised a brow at her father. He shrugged at her. "Don't ask," he replied.

Lee, Tenten and Neji followed right behind him. "GAI-SENSEI, WHO IS THAT?" asked Lee pointing at Gin. "SHE IS THE MOST BEAUTIFULEST GIRL I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

Now Gin raised bother her eye brows. Kakashi sighed and faced the green jonin. "This is my daughter, Gin Hatake."

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" shouted Gai jumping back in shock as lightning struck across the sky. An animated sweat drop rolled down everyone's head. "MY ETERNAL RIVAL, HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME ANYTHING ABOUT THIS? ARE YOU KEEP HER A SECRET AWAY FROM UNCLE GAI!"

"…. Uncle Gai?" coursed the genin a sweat drop rolling down the back of their heads.

"Uncle Gai?" asked Gin raising a brow. "Kakashi, you didn't tell me I had an uncle," she said turning toward the silver haired jonin.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well technically, he's not really your-" he started but Gai cut him off.

"ALLOW ME TO INTRODUCE MYSELF!" he declared. "I AM MIGHT GAI, THE HANDSOME GREEN DEVIL!" he gave her a thumps up with his teeth gleaming as he smiled. "AND THESE YOUTHFUL STUDENTS," he turned to Lee, Neji and Tenten. "ARE NEJI HUYGA, TENTEN AND ROCK LEE!"

A girl with brown hair that was held up in 2 buns waved at her with a smile. A boy with long brown hair and lavender eyes crossed his arms and looked away. A boy with black hair that was in a bowl cut style and a green jumpsuit ran up to her. "HELLO MY NAME IS ROCK LEE MY YOUTHFUL ANGEL!" he shouted.

"Um…. Nice to meet you Rock Lee-san," said Gin getting up and holding out her hand.

Lee shook her hand enthusiastically. "YOU AND I SHALL BE ETERNAL RIVALS! RIGHT GAI-SENSEI?" he shouted to his sensei.

Gai thought for a moment and nodded. "YES WHAT A GREAT IDEA LEE! MY ETERNAL RIVAL'S DAUGHTER AGAINST MY MOST YOUTHFUL STUDENT!" a fire came into his eyes. "WE SHALL HAVE YOU TWO BATTLE RIGHT NOW!"

Gin sighed as well as Kakashi. "Do I have to?" asked Gin looking up at the silver haired jonin. She shrugged her shoulders, putting her book away. "It doesn't really matter to me, whether I win or lose," she said carelessly.

Gai and Lee stared at her. "… she has that same non-motivated face as you do Kakashi!" shouted Gai pointing at his rival.

Gin got into a fighting stance, narrowing her serious and emotionless gaze at Lee. "Let's get this over with so I can go take my nap," she said seriously.

All the other genins stood back. Naruto cheering for them both to win. Sakura staring at Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke and Neji both looking interested in the silver-haired girl's abilities. Tenten standing next to Sakura awkwardly and Gai cheering on for his student. "Ready, begin!" called Kakashi.

Gin quickly jumped back a few feet as Lee came at her with a kick. She ducked and jumped, dodging all of his attacks. She cart wheeled away as he tried to punch her face. She quickly pulled out some kunai, throwing it at him. Lee did the same and both kunais clashed together. Gin quickly jumped into the air and did some hand signs. "Shadow release: shadow bending jutsu," she whispered and she opened her arms to her side and a black ooze like shadows shot out of her hands and she threw them at Lee. He quickly tried to dodge them by jumping left to right but the shadows twisted into the air and wrapped around his legs and arms. "Shadow coffin," she whispered and they began to tighten around his body like a cocoon, breaking his left arm and right leg.

"And Gin wins this round," declared Kakashi and Gin released her jutsu, landing on the ground.

"That was fun," she said holding out her hand for Lee to take. She supported him as she helped him up. "Kakashi I'm going to take Lee to the hospital," she replied.

Sakura piped up, "How come you don't call Kakashi your father?" she asked.

Gin turned around to face the pink haired girl. "….. because that title belongs to Iruka."

Kakashi grumbled. "I only missed a few meetings and such….." he mumbled.

Gin raised a brow. "How about when Gramps promoted me chunin?" she asked.

He huffed. "I was out on a mission."

"And my 12th birthday?" she asked.

"I was in the land of the waves with my students," he defended. "I got really hurt on that mission."

Gin, "Hm….. How about when I got my first B-ranked mission?"

"I was-…. Wait since when did you get B-ranked missions?" asked Kakashi in disbelief.

"… Exactly," replied Gin before she walked off helping Lee to the hospital.


End file.
